bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegesuke
Vegesuke ''(originally called Sasugeta) is the Potara Ring fusion of Prince Vegeta and Sasuke Uchiha. He was created in both BOND and the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion. Origins Vegesuke is the result of Vegeta and Sasuke fusing. He has two alternative roles. In ''Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion, Vegesuke is the fusion of Vegeta (after succumbing to Babidi's spell) and Sasuke Uchiha (after joining the Akatsuki with his team, Taka) after the evil Majin Buu absorbs Pain. Vegesuke immediately begins a battle with Naruto Uzumaki and Goku, who also fuse into the warrior, Naroku. He manages to hold his own and soon defeats Naroku. Majin Bain (Buu after absorbing Pain) soon absorbs Sosuke Aizen and becomes Majin Bainz. Vegesuke, in a last-ditch effort, summons up a Kirin to strike down Bainz after using a single Shadow Clone to hold him. With nowhere to run, Vegesuke grabs Bainz and strikes himself alongside the villain with a Final Kirin Explosion. This event mortally wounds Vegesuke and drains him of all Ki and chakra, while Bainz regenerates. Vegesuke dies after apologizing to Naroku for the way he acted. After a grueling battle between Majin Bainz and the newly formed Goruchigo, Vegesuke is wished back to life by the Dragon Balls. Once returned to life, Vegesuke de-fuses into Sasuke and Vegeta, who decide to join the side of the heroes. In BOND, Vegesuke is also formed of the Potara Rings to battle Naroku, although he is also thrown against Luchigo. Soon the evil known as Bankatsu no Akuma arrives and Vegesuke descides to join the heroes in the final battle with this monster. Transformations Vegesuke has access to all of Sasuke and Vegeta's respective forms, but only uses a few of them, mixing elements from both fighters' transformations. Sharingan Saiyan: A combination of Super Saiyan and Sharingan forms. This form improves Vegesuke's vision to track his opponent's movements and time his attacks accordingly. He also has the ability to copy certain techniques, such as Krillin's Destructo Disk or even the Transformation Jutsu. Mangekyo Saiyan 2: A combination of Super Saiyan 2 and Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan. In this form he is able to generate high-level Genjutsu illusions, has greater vision enhancements, and can summon an inextinguishable black flame known as Amaterasu. His eyes bleed when Amaterasu is used, however. Cursed Majin Stage: A form accessed by the fusion of Vegeta (under Babidi's control) and Sasuke prior to the battle with Itachi. His skin tone becomes gray as a black star-shape appears on his nose. His eyes become yellow and black as his hair spikes out as in a Super Saiyan transformation. His hair grows the length of a Super Saiyan 3 and he produces a black aura that generates purple lightning. He can also form large, hand-shaped wings for defense. Susano'o Saiyan 4: '''A combination of the Super Saiyan 4 form with Sasuke's Susano'o. He transforms into a regular Super Saiyan 4 form while he becomes surrounded by the Susano'o produced by the Mangekyo Sharingan. Techniques He has access to all of Sasuke and Vegeta's techniques, but utilizes certain fused moves: '''Galick Chidori Gun: '''His signature attack, which is the combination of Chidori and Galick Gun. Vegesuke charges a Chidori in one hand and then places both hands together. Mixing the lightning nature chakra of Chidori into his Ki stream, he fires the Galick Gun, enhanced by Chidori's lightning. '''Fire Style: Blaze Bomb: An original technique to either Fusee. Vegesuke performs lightning-fast hand seals to build up chakra. Once he completes this formation, he thrusts his arms to the side (similar to Vegeta's Final Flash) and thrusts them together, forming a sphere of flames. He then fires the sphere and once it hits, it creates a massive explosion of flames, enough to match the power of Goku's Spirit Bomb. Fire Style: Phoenix Wave Jutsu: '''Another technique that originates from Vegesuke. After the required hand movements, Vegesuke holds out his hand and fires a wave of flame. Once fired, this flame forms into the shape of a phoenix and its "feathers" break off into more blasts of ki flames. All blasts come together as the "phoenix" swallows the opponent, creating a massive fiery explosion. '''Fire Style: Phoenix Flash Fire: '''A mixture of Sasuke's Phoenix Fire Jutsu and Vegeta's Final Flash. Vegesuke begins shooting a barrage of fire blasts and the opponent and finishes by blasting them with a Final Flash, enhanced by flames. '''Final Kirin Explosion: '''A last resort technique used by Vegesuke in his Majin state, this is a combination of Vegeta's Final Explosion and Sasuke's Kirin. He summons a Shadow Clone to hold the opponent close by as he builds up the energy for a Kirin. He thrusts down his arm to strike himself and his opponent. As the Kirin (in the shape of a dragon) closes its mouth around the opponent, Vegesuke releases his remaining Ki and it expodes in a massive burst as Kirin crashes down, creating a massive crater. This technique was only used once against Majin Bainz. Similar to Vegeta's Final Explosion, this move causes its user to die. '''Final Kirin Shine: A mixture of the Final Shine Attack and Kirin. Calling lightning from the sky, Vegesuke absorbs it into his body and fires an electrically enhanced Final Shine that forms into a dragon made of pure lightning. The dragon swallows the opponent and crashes into the ground, creating a massive crater as well as leaving burst of electricity thoughout the crater. Appearances B.O.N.D Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion BOND Legends Voice Actors '''English: '''Christopher Sabat and Yuri Lowenthal '''Japanese: '''Ryo Horikawa and Noriaki Sugiyama Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Brawl Legends Category:Heroes in BOND Category:Fusions Category:Villains Category:Villains in BOND Category:Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion Villains